MORNING IN SUNDAY
by berlind.lianna
Summary: /"jaejoong-ah..."/"YUNHOO!" BUUK! BRAAKK! PRANGG!/ "...kau..." Yunho berbisik ditelinga jaejoong dengan suara rendahnya yang membuat semburat merah mudah dipipi jaejoong semakin meluas "...harus bertanggung jawab.."/ gagal bikin summary u.u langsung baca aja ne -


**Morning In Sunday**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Author : Kyoko **

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor (maybe) **

**Warning : Abal, pendek, Typo, OOC, fail scene, EYD tidak sesuai, YAOI! BOY X BOY!**

(Normal POV)

CKLEKK!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampilkan seorang namja cantik yang bisa menarik perhatian seluruh namja dengan aksen wajahnya yang sangat cantik melebihi yeoja manapun. Beberapa bulir air menetes dari setiap helai rambutnya yang basah yang menambahkan kesan sexy pada pemuda ini.

Iris coklatnya menelusuri setiap inci bagian kamar apartemen yang bukan miliknya ini –atau mungkin miliknya juga- melihat pemilik asli apartemen ini adalah mantan pacarnya dulu. Ya, sejak sebulan lau kata pacar itu tergantikan oleh kata 'tunangan'.

Yap! Ini adalah apartemen milik tunangannya yang sebentar lagi –atau mungkin saat ini- menjadi apartemennya juga, jadi tak masalah jika jaejoong –nama namja manis ini- selalu menginap dan ekhm-tidurbersamanya-ekhm.

Blush~

Memikirkan lagi tentang saat mereka tidur bersama dan untuk pertama kalinya merela melakukan ekhm itu ekhm membuat semburat merah muda hinggap manis dipipi jaejoong.

"aish! Jaejoong-ah ini masih pagi. Aaa..apa yang kupikirkan eoh?!" . racau jaejoong sambil memegangi pipinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikirannya tentang malam panas mereka.

Bagaimanapun juga dia masih tidak percaya dengan semua kenyataan membahagiakan ini. Dia masih tidak percaya jika (mantan) pacarnya melamarnya dan mereka melalukan hal yang seharusnya mereka tidak melakukannya sebelum mereka menikah.

Srek

Tumpukan selimut dikasur terlihat bergerak. Jaejoong yakin itu adalah sang tunangan tercinta yang tengah menggeliat tak nyaman. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan bangun.

Demi keselamatan di pagi hari, jaejoong (hanya mengenakan boxer karna habis mandi) segera bergegas ke lemari pakaian untuk memilih pakaian mana yang akan ia kenakan. Jaejoong mengambil baju dengan lengan panjang berwarna coklat yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana panjang hitam sebagai pilihannya.

Dengan perlahan jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan memutar knop pintu dengan perlahan agar tak membangunkan sang tunangan. Ia masih cukup sadar untuk tidak membangunkan sang tunangan tercinta, mengingat pekerjaanya sebagai CEO di sebuah perusahaan JUNG CORP yang sangat terkenal di korea dan beberapa negara besar seperti Eropa dan Amerika.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu, jaejoong dengan segera menuju dapur –yang tentunya pintu kamar sudah ia tutup kembali- untuk membuat sarapan. Jaejoong mengambil beberapa bahan yang akan ia ubah dari dalam lemari pendingin. Ia akan membuat nasi goreng kimchi dan sup rumput laut (walaupun tidak ada hari perayaan) karna kedua makanan tersebut adalah makanan kesukaan sang kekasih.

(Jaejoong POV)

"Jo shim seu rubge yegi hal raeyo

Yonggi nae bolraeyo

Nao neul boo yu geu dae reul

Saranghae do dwel ggayo"

Kulantuntan sedikit lirik dari lagu kesukaanku untuk mengusir kebosanan yang entah mengapa melandaku saat sedang memasak. Kulihat nasi goreng kimchi sudah berubah warna, menandakan sudah matang. Saat aku akan mengambil piring yang terletak di rak piring, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkar dipinggangku dan sesuatu yang membebani pundakku.

"morning chagi"

Suara itu, suara yang sangat kusuka dari sosok yang tengah memelukku. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku merasa gugup saat ia memperlakukanku dengan romantis. Ugh..aku masih belum terbiasa.

"y-yunho.."

Aish.. pipiku mulai memanas. Aku yakin jika sekarang pipiku semerah tomat karnya terlalu malu dan gugup. Dan aku yakin jika yunho –nama tunanganku- tengah tertawa kecil karna melihat semburat merah yang mewarnai pipiku.

(Normal POV)

"...jaejoong..."

Deg!

Nafas yunho yang menyapu telinganya membuat bulu kuduk jaejoong merinding. Itu bukan berarti jaejoong tidak menyukainya. Dia hanya...terlalu gugup dan belum terbiasa. Memang yunho selalu bersikap romantis dihadapannya saat mereka pacaran dulu, tapi entah mengapa setelah mereka bertunangan sikap yunho bertambah lika kali bahkan sepuluh kali menjadi romantis dan pervert.

"kau sudah mandi, hum?" yunho kembali membenankan kepalanya ke leher jaejoong. Meresapi wangi tubuh sang tunangan tercinta dan mengecup leher jaejoong yang merupakan area sensitif milik jaejoong hingga membuat sang empu mendesah kecil.

Mendengar desahan kecil yang keluar dari bibir sexy milik jaejoong membuat yunho menyeringai kecil. Ia segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher jaejoong dan memilih menikmati keindahan wajah jaejoong dari samping.

Hening melanda. Tidak ada tanda dari keduanya untuk memulai pembicaraan. Jaejoong yang masih syok atas apanya dilakukan yunho hingga membuat wajahnya semerah tomat karna menahan malu akibat desahan yang meluncur tiba-tiba dari bibirnya, sedangkan yunho yang masih asik menatap wajah jaejoong.

" k-kau tidak bekerja?" jaejoong akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya sesuatau. "ini hari minggu, kau mau aku meninggalkanmu dan membuatku berkutat dengan berkas-berkas?"

Jaejoong sedikit terhenyak mendengar perkataan yang lolos dari bibir yunho. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya jaejoong merasa kesepian saat yunho pergi meninggalkannya untuk bekerja seharian penuh. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yunho.

Menanggapi hal itu, yunho hanya diam. Ia tau bahwa jaejoong sebenarnya sangat kesepian saat ia bekerja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kedudukan yang ia miliki dan proyek-proyek besar selalu datang dan membuatnya sangat sibuk. Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya di ujung kepala jaejoong.

"jaejoong-ah..."

Yunho menjauhkan kepalanya dari rambut jaejoong, sedangkan sang empu rambut kini hanya bisa ber-dag dig dug ria menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan yunho untuknya. Apa mungkin yunho akan mengeluarkan kata-kata romantisnya?

"...kau tidak keramas ya? Rambutmu bau.."

DZINGGH!

Ups! Sepertinya dugaan jaejoong kali ini salah. Dengan gerakan slow motion jaejoong memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan yunho yang menatapnya dengan wajah polosnya. Jaaejoong mengepalkan tangannya perlahan dengan kilatan marah yang terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"YUNHOO!"

BUUK! BRAAKK! PRANGG!

Kini suara mesra tadi tergantikan dengan bunyi perabotan dapur yang jatuh dahkan pecah karna lemparan 'manis' dari jaejoong untuk sang kekasih. Yunho yang mendapat serangan 'manis' dari jaejoong hanya bisa menghindar dan berusaha melindungi diri sambil mengatakan maaf.

"huaaa.. mianhaeee..jae miann..."

"tak ada kata maaf bagimu jung! Rasakan ini!"

Jaejoong terus melempari yunho dengan panci,spatula,sendok,garpu, bahkan pisau yang hampir saja melukai pipi yunho jika yunho tidak dengan cepat menghidar. Kini terlihat wajah yunho yang semula tampan bak pangeran berubah menjadi babak belur akibat beberapa kali ia terkena lemparan panci.

"jaejoong-ah.."

Yunho yang tengah bersembunyi di bawah meja makan memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari balik rak buku yang terletak tak jauh dari jarak jaejoong berdiri saat ini. "apa?! Kau mau kulempar lagi, hah?!". Bagus! Sepertinya perkataan yunho tadi membuat pribadi singa dalam diri jaejoong bangkit.

Kini pemuda cantik itu berpose sangar dan mengeluarkan sifat 'laki-laki'nya dihadapan yunho.

"kau kejam sekali boo.."

"memang aku kejam! Wae?! Kau tidak terima?!"

"kau sadis.."

"aku bahkan bisa lebih sadis dari ini jika kau mau jung!"

"kau tega..."

"memang!"

"kau manis..."

"mem- eh?"

Jaejoong menajamkan pengelihatan dan pendengarannya kearah pemuda yang kini sedang tersenyum dihadapannya. Pikirannya kembali berputar, tadi yunho menyebutnya manis kan? Apa itu termasuk...pujian?

Blussh

Wajah sangar jaejoong kini tergantikan dengan wajah yang menggemaskan dengan semburat merah yang kembali muncul dipipinya. Jaejoong segera mengalihkan wajahnya sebelum sempat melihat seringai yang muncul diwajah yunho.

"hei, tuan putri.." yunho kembali merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil dihadapannya itu kedalam pelukkannya.

"ap – WAA! LEPASKANN!" jaejoong kini berusaha meronta, walau sebenarnya ia tau bahwa ia tak akan bisa lepas mengingat kekuatan yunho yang lebih besar darinya walaupun mereka sama-sama namja. Yunho membalikkan tubuh jaejoong agar ia bisa melihat wajah merah milik sang kekasih.

"...kau..."

Yunho berbisik ditelinga jaejoong dengan suara rendahnya yang membuat semburat merah mudah dipipi jaejoong semakin meluas "...harus bertanggung jawab.."

"ta-tanggung jawab?! Shiro! Aku tidak mau! Untuk apa aku bertanggung jawab?!" jaejoong menatap tajam yunho dan menolak mentah-mentah perintah yunho agar ia bertanggung jawab. Hei..lagipula siapa yang salah disini eoh?

"kau tak lihat wajah tampanku yang lebam karna belaian manismu? Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, JUNG jaejoong" ucap yunho dengan tegas sambil menekankan kata 'jung' pada nama baru jaejoong. Menatap manisnya mata jaejoong dengan lembut sambil menyeringai tipis.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan yunho puas menatap matanya. Diam-diam ia juga menikmati tatapan dari onyx milik yunho. Bagaimanapun juga cara yunho menatapnya berbeda dangan yunho ketika menatap orang lain bahkan sahabatnya.

"aku akan mengambil hukumanmu.." Tanpa jaejoong duga, yunho segera menyatukan bibir mereka, menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing. Melumat pelan bibir pulm jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendapat serangan dari yunho mulai memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher yunho. Tanda ia menikmati ciuman tersebut.

Ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi sedikit ganas dan menuntut, hingga saliva entah milik siapa mengalir dari sudut bibir keduanya yang menambahkan kesan sexy pada mereka.

Yunho terpaksa melepaskan pangutan mereka ketikan dirasa jaejoong yang mulai kebaisan nafas. "kau menyebalkan..kau mau membunuhku?" jaejoong mencoba berbicara ditengah nafasnya yang terengah-engah yang membuat wajahnya nampak semakin sexy dimata yunho.

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan jaejoong. "tidak mungkin aku membunuh namja yang sangat kucintai" ucap yunho sambil membersihkan saliva yang menempel di sekitar dagu jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya. Jaejoong yang mendengar pernyataan yunho hanya bisa terdiam dengan semburat merah (yang lagi-lagi) muncul dipipi mulus jaejoong.

Yunho yang melihat jaejoong yang tengah blussing ria mencoba menahan hasratnya agar tidak menyerang jaejoong saat ini. "kau sangat manis boo..dan itu membuatku ingin menyerangmu"

"m-mwo?!" jaejoong yang tadinya tengah sibuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah kini menatap kaget yunho. Apa maksud pemuda tampan itu? Menyerangnya? Jaejoong hanya bisa terbengong memikirkan perkataan yunho, sedangkan yunho yang melihat jaejoong terbengong segera mempersingkat jarak mereka dan kembali mencium jaejoong singkat.

"...boojae..."

"u-um? W-wae?"

"ayo kita lakukan 'itu' lagi"

"itu? Melakukan 'itu' apa?" jaejoong memandang yunho dengan bingung. Jelas saja ia masih binggung dan tidak bisa mencerna setiap perkataan yunho dengan baik karna serangan ciuman yunho yang sukses membuatnya syok.

Yunho yang melihat jaejoong bingung dengan apa yang ia maksudkan segera mengarahkan tangannya pada penis jaejoong yang masih berbalut celana. Mengelusnya perlahan hingga membuat jaejoong mendesah tertahan.

"euugh y-yunhh.." jaejoong menggigit bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan desahan. Tetapi itu percuma saja karna bagaimanapun ia takkan pernah bisa menahan sentuhan yunho.

"sekarang kau tau kan jae, apa 'itu' yang kumaksud.. ayo kita lakukan" ucap yunho dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajah tampannya dan jangan lupakan tangan nakal yunho yang kini tengah menggenggam erat penis jaejoong hingga membuat namja cantik tersebut terus mendesah.

**END **

**Wkwkwkwkwk... akhirnya selesai juga nih epep :D maaf ya kalau adengannya kurang memuaskan :D /kabur~**

**Jangan lupa review ne ^-^**


End file.
